A Night School for an Avian Hybrid
by wingedvampire4ever
Summary: Max is marked and now she has to go to the House of Night. Alone. When she's there she meets Zoey Redbird and her friends, the Voice tells her who it is and she has to save the world from Nefret. sorry. this summary sucks. FAX in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story. It is a crossover of Maximum Ride and House of Night. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own MR or HON.**

_**Max talking to the voice**_

_The Voice_

_A Night School for an Avian Hybrid_

_Chapter 1: I can't believe it._

_Max's POV_

It sure is a nice night out tonight, I thought. I was lying in a comfy bed at my mom's house. I was sharing a room with my half sister Ella.

I couldn't sleep so I, very quietly, opened the window, jumped out, unfurled my wings and started to fly. Yes, I have wings. Yes, I can fly. No, I don't have a beak.

The whole story about my wings is a long one so I will make it as short as I can. I am a test-tube baby, along with my flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel.

Evil scientist thought it would be fun to but bird DNA into our cells which made us ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird.

We had wings on our back, not our arm, thin bones that made us light enough to fly, and air sacks. That's pretty much the begining of the story.

I will tell you the more gruesome parts in a different chapter. Anyway, I flew for about three hours. When I returned home, I landed on the front lawn.

I instantly saw something, or someone, on the porch. It was a man. What caught my eye about him was the strange tattoo on his forehead.

It was a sapphire crescent moon. There was also additional tattooing that outlined his eyes. Then he pointed a pale fingre at me and said:

"Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweat voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night!"

What the hell was he talking about? He looked confused for a second. Then he was in front of me in an instant, touched my forehead, and said his chant again.

Then a searing burst of pain went through my head. It was almost as bad as the Voices' when it first entered my mind. I dropped to the ground and passes out.

"Max!? She's waking up!" someone yelled. It was my mom. I heard people run up the stairs and down the hallway.

I knew it was the flock because the steps were so light. I opened my eyes and closed them instantly. Oh, my God. My head hurt like hell.

I also didn't feel too good. I felt like I was going to puke. I opened my eyes little by little. Each time my brain stung. Everyone was staring at me.

"Hi." I said, breaking the silence. Then Nudge and Angel jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"Max, what happened to you?" they asked simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Honey. You've been asleep for twenty four hours." My mom said.

"What do you mean twenty four hours? What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but… never mind. I'll so you instead." She walked out of the room.

I sat up. OH, MY GOD! What the hell is up with this monster head ache?! I put my hand to the center on my forehead.

That was where all the major pain was. My mom came back into the room with a mirror. She gave it to me and I looked at my reflection.

"Oh, my God." I said. I touched the tattoo on my forehead.

The tattoo looked like the one the guy I saw last night except he had additional markings and was sapphire.

Mine is just a filled in crescent moon and the color was violet. Then I realized that the guy did this to me. I swear, the next time I see him he is going to wish he had never met me.

"Max! Be careful!" yelled my mom. She took the mirror out of my hands. I was holding it so tight that it broke in half and cut me. Deep.

Then it started to heal. My eyes widened. I mean, we bird folk heal fast but not that fast. The flock saw it healing too and there eyes widened too.

"Wow" was all I said. The rest of the flock nodded.

"Also, Max, can you tell us why we found you outside?" my mom asked.

"Outside?" I struggled to remember exactly what happened last night.

"Oh, yeah. I went for a fly and then, when I came back, there was a guy on the porch and he touched my forehead" I said pointing at my forehead "and said all this cra- trash about a house of night." I explained.

_"You need to go to the House of Night" _the voice said. For those who don't know, the Voice is this voice in my head that's not my own.

It's kind of like a guide. It can be helpful sometimes but it can also be a pain in the ass.

_**"So you've come back I see."**_ I said or thought.

_"You need to go to the house of night."_

_**"And why should I?"**_ I argued.

_"Because if you don't you will die."_

_**"So? I face death all the time. What's the difference now?"**_

_"If you die now it will be out of stubbornness and stupidity. And if you go I will tell you who I am."_

_**"You will?"**_ I asked.

_"Yes."_

_**"Well. Where is this House of Night?"**_

"_It's in Tulsa, Oklahoma."_

_**"Okay then. Let me just tell the flock and we will be there as fast as we can."**_ I said.

"_Max, the flock can't go where you're going."_

_**"And why not?"**_ I asked coldly.

_"Because they aren't marked."_

_**"Then I'm not going."**_ I argued.

_"Then you will die and the world will not be saved. It will be a bad place for your flock to live in."_

_**"Don't you dare threaten the flock?" **_I snapped.

_"I'm not. I am telling you only the facts. Now go, or I swear, you will die."_

_**"Voice, don't you dare leave!"**_ it didn't answer back. Damn! I snapped out of my daze. Everyone was staring at me.

"I was having a conversation with the voice." I exclaimed. The confusion left there faces.

"What did it say?" asked Fang.

"That I need to go to a House of Night in Tulsa." They noticed that I said 'I' and not 'we'.

"Why?" asked Iggy.

"I need to go there because if I don't I will die." I said.

**That was chapter one.**

**Please review.**


	2. House of Night

**Hello everyone. This is a new chapter of A Night School for an Avian Hybrid. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! I didn't tell you in the last chapter. This happens in the middle of Betrayed when the police are taking to Zoey about Heaths disappearance and at the end of Max (there will be no Dylan. Sorry Dylan lovers.), but Max and Fang aren't together. Yet. They will be. This chapter is the beginning of their beautiful relationship. I do not own HON or MR. JP and P.C + K Cast do.**

_A Night School for an Avian Hybrid_

_Chapter 2: The House of Night_

_Max_

In an hour I took a shower and packed a few belongings and clothes. I had three pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, a few tank tops and t-shirts, PJ's, underwear, and a blouse and some concealer for my mark in my duffle bag.

While I packed, my mom made me breakfast. She made eggs, pancakes, and toast. After I ate, my mom concealed my mark and traced a crescent moon with blue.

"I read up on this changing. Most marks start off blue and not filled in. I thought you would feel better if your mark was the same as everyone else's." my mom said.

"Thanks. What exactly am I turning into?" I asked.

"A vampyre." she answered.

"Vampyres don't exist." I said.

"Yes they do. They have for a long time. You probably haven't heard of them because you have been so busy." she said.

"Great. I'm turning into more of a freak." I said. I went into the living room. Everyone in the flock looked sad.

"Don't worry. It won't be forever." I said coughing. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all looked like they were going to burst into tears. I held out my arms and the three of them rushed to me. I gave them a big squeeze.

"Here Max." said Angel. She gave me a picture frame with me and the flock in it. It was obvious that it was fixed on photoshop. We didn't have wings in this picture.

"The real photo is behind that one." Iggy told me.

"Thank you guys." I almost cried. Almost. "I better go before my cough gets worse."

"Wait! I want you to have this picture too!" screamed Ella while she ran up to me. She is my half sister. She gave me a photo too. In the picture was Ella, my mom, and me.

"Thank you sis." Her eyes glittered when I called her that.

"Take this with you too." My mom said. She gave me a container full of her chocolate cookies.

"Thank you mom." I said. I put the photos and the cookies in my bag. Then I went to the back yard. Everyone followed me. I hugged everyone one last time and told them I loved them.

When it was Fangs turn he pulled me into his arms, lifted my chin, and kissed me. In front of everyone. I kissed him back. It was the sweetest kiss. His lips felt warm against mine.

I was suddenly aware that everyone was staring. We broke apart.

"Wow" was all he said. I smiled. Then I started coughing again. That really ruined the moment.

"Bye. I love you." he whispered to me. Obviously Iggy heard because he stared in disbelief at him.

"Bye" was all I could say to him. I went air-born and started to fly. I can't believe he said that! I felt me face redding.

It took a whole day to get to Tulsa where the House of Night was and my cough was only getting worse. When I was in Tulsa, I landed behind a gas station and went inside the little convenient store.

I bought three bags of chips, four bags of peanuts, and a litter of soda. I only had three cookies left. I left the little store in search of a park. I found one and quickly found a bench.

I ate all the food. I was still hungry and felt really crappy. I need to find that House of Night. I threw away the trash and left the park. I walked down the street and saw a building in the distance.

I felt drawn to it. I walked as fast as I could. Before I got there, I made sure my wings were hidden. They were. I walked up to the front gate. This is the House of Night. I was sure of it.

The gate opened. It was like they were expecting me. I walked right in. I saw a figure. As I walked closer, I saw that it was a woman. She was beautiful. She had beautiful auburn hair and gorgeous green eyes.

She also had a beautiful smile. It was kind of like looking at an Eraser. Good looking on the outside, evil on the inside. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had about her.

"Hello. You must be the new fledgling. I'm Neferet, the priestess at this House of Night." she said with her sing-song voice. What the hell is a fledgling? I thought I was turning into a vampire.

"What is a fledgling?" I asked. She laughed at me.

"A fledgling is a newly mark person that might become a vampire." she answered.

"Oh" was all I said. That laugh and last sentence made me hate her. She is calling me stupid.

"Follow me" she said. We walked into an old looking building. She lead me into an office.

"So what is your name?" She asked as she in a huge leather chair behind a large dark desk. She got out a sheet of paper and a pen. I sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. I dropped my stuff by the side of the chair I was sitting in.

"Um" should I use my real name? "Maximum Ride." I decided to use my real name. She looked surprised.

"Here at the House of Night you can change your name if you wish." she said. Ha! I wonder what she would say if I told her that I did choose my name. Instead I said, " I'll keep my name the same. I like it." She started writing on the sheet of paper. She handed it to me.

"These will be your classes. I will have someone take you to your room soon. She said. I took the piece of paper. The phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and said hello.

She listened, said bye, and hung up.

"Excuse me. I will be right back. We have some guest unexpected right now. It won't take long." She said.

"Okay" I said. She left the room.

Thirty minutes had past when Neferet returned.

"I'm so sorry I took so long." Neferet apologized. She sat in her oversized chair again. "We had some problems with the local police." I heard another person walk in. I turned around in my chair.

It was a teenage girl. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She had markings all over her face, like me. She had pretty hazel eyes and long, dark brown hair.

"Maximum" Neferet started.

"Max" I interrupted. "It's just shorter to say." I explained.

"Max. This is Zoey Redbird. She is the leader of the Dark Daughters and a high priestess in training. Zoey this is Maximum Ride, our newest fledgling." Neferet said.

"Hello" Zoey said. She looked very sad. I wonder what happened to her.

"Zoey, please show Max to her new room. I know that you just lost a precious friend, but she will be your new room-mate." Said Neferet. Zoey's expression changed from sad to cold.

"Okay." she said to Neferet with no feeling in her voice.

"Follow me." Zoey said to me. I grabbed my belongings and followed Zoey out of the room. Damn. I miss the flock. We walked out into the hallway. There was a huge group of people waiting for us, or rather, for Zoey. They all looked at her, then at me.

"Everyone, this is Maximum Ride." she said.

"Max." I corrected. Everyone mumbled a hello. We all walked to a different building on the campus in silence. We entered the building and I was a bit surprised.

During the walk over hear, everything looked so old that I thought the furniture would also look really and dark. Instead I found girls sitting on colorful couches, watching TV on plasma flatscreen TV's.

"You guys can start the Star Wars movie. I'm going to show Max my- our room." Zoey said to her group. They all looked surprised when she said 'our room'. "Come on Max." she said to me.

I followed her up a flight of stairs. We walked down the hall way and stopped at a door. She opened it and stepped inside.

"This is your new home." she said, trying to smile. She didn't succeed. In the room one side was obviously lived in and the the other side was bare of any personal belongings except for two card board boxes on the bed.

I went up to the bed and opened one of the boxes. The first box had a pretty, light blue bed spread with black and white birds on it with white sheet and light blue pillow cases to match.

The second box there were more clothes and some nicknacks.

"I'll leave you alone to get comfortable. I'll be downstairs in the lounge if you need anything." Zoey said as she left. I put away the clothes in the box and in the duffle bag away in the drawers and closet.

Then I dumped everything in the second box on my bed and set the box on the floor. There was a new purple nano Ipod and an iHome to match. I set it on the night stand and plugged it in.

There were a few souvenirs from places I had been like New York. Then I made my bed with the new sheets, bedspread and pillow cases. Then I decided to take a shower.

I turned the water on so hot that it should have burned my skin off but it felt so good. When I was done with the shower, I dried off, put on a pair of pajamas (obviously I had a big T-shirt on to hide my wings) and dried my hair. I realized that my cough was much better.

I took the conceler out of my bag and put it on and traced the crescent moon with blue. I took the two pictures out of my bag and set them on the night stand. I stared at them, my eyes tearing up. I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**-wingedvampire4**


End file.
